一个夜晚
by Quaterpastzero
Summary: 下班回家的路上，佐助获得了他自己也没有意识到需要的东西。


佐助站在诊所门口最后又检查了一下，钥匙、手机和钱包都在外套口袋里，电灯都有切实的关好，一片漆黑中只有网络的信号灯在角落里闪烁着，于是，他锁好大门，转身离开。

天色很暗，路灯一盏盏在晦暗人行道两旁闪烁着，留下斑驳而朦胧的阴影。这时间已经比他以往离开诊所的时间要迟很多。近日来的预约都是一天满似一天，几乎没有喘息的余地。结束了咨询时间，他往往要花上和白天相同的时间来反复听取录音、分析病例、整理文件记录，将每一段沉闷苦涩的故事和每一份支离破碎的情绪分类归档。这是他的工作，为人们提供帮助，有时是一些安慰，有时则只是倾听的耳朵—他小时候见母亲做心理医生时温柔的表情，常常以为这是一件能够赋予人希望和信心的工作，直到他真正坐下来面对人心的复杂和阴暗时，这种不得不努力剥离感性而保持客观的处境，常常让他感到筋疲力竭。

佐助的手插在外套口袋里，往回家的路上走着。初秋时节，气温已经不像盛夏般燥热，但也并不见冷，只是少了那种潮湿而闷热的感觉，多了清爽和通透。零星的路人，时不时才会途径的汽车的轰隆声响，令这种夜晚的静谧多了几分的慰藉作用。

这让佐助几乎忘记了他回家必经的那个广场今天被艺术节的活动占满了。他走到那个街角才恍然想起这回事。他对着马路对面那来往拥挤的人潮发出一声咋舌—实话实说，这并不是什么很好的和人接触的时机。平时他就没有心情应付任何可能凑上来攀谈或者发广告单的人，更不要提在他这一天已经接连问诊了几个病人的情况下。佐助下意识就想绕路。不是说他不可以这么做，只是那意味着他必须走回诊所所在的那个街区，拐到另一条不甚安全的路上去。

他叹了口气，最终还是决定硬着头皮走进人群里去，他垂着视线，尽量不和任何人对视以避免任何可能开始的不必要的谈话。只要十分钟，佐助对自己说着，一边加快了步幅，只要十分钟，他就可以彻底完全地摆脱人潮，回到一开始的那种安逸中去了。

音乐的鼓点和韵律震耳欲聋弄般的响，开了扩音器的各种戏剧表演亦或者是杂耍解说的声音都混作一团，佐助为那刺耳的音量皱了皱眉—不过另一方面，这倒是方便了他假装听不见任何试图凑上来和他讲话的人的话。他插在口袋里的手甚至都没有费心伸出来做任何手势表达拒绝，佐助只是一门心思地注视着前方，广场另一角的宣传广告牌，一边敏锐地绕开一切和路人甲乙丙丁的接触。

下沉广场的台阶上坐满了人，外围则由各种夜市小吃的推车一个接一个的围了起来，空气里弥散着食物的芳香馥郁。但那并没有勾起佐助的食欲，有种挥之不去的疲倦萦绕在眉间，是那种持续的压力过度神经紧绷所带来的疲倦，这让他根本无意分神给发生在他身边的任何事。

"嘿！你！"

"那个黑发的哥们！帅哥！说你呢！"

"喂喂！你等下啊我说！"

"抱歉、抱歉—"

一个中气十足的微哑的声线像是拨开了所有潮水般的嘈杂突兀地跳了出来。佐助的心头只划过一个"这个人怎么这么聒噪"的念头，完全没有意识到那是在叫自己—直到他突然被人拉住了。

准确的说是被抓住了肩膀。

佐助警惕地从对方伸手可及的范围里退开了半步，皱眉打量眼前的这个陌生的金发的男人，"…怎么了？"

"哈！就是你了！你来，过来过来…"

这个不知道从哪里冒出来的家伙，居然完全没有接收到自己抗拒和不耐烦的讯号，在看到他的正面以后反而变得更加兴致高昂，自顾自地拉着他的手臂将他往人群里拖。佐助死死盯着对方那只抓在他小臂上的麦色的手，注意到周围人集中在他们两人身上的视线，佐助抿紧嘴，犹豫是否要为此跟对方直接翻脸。

然而就这一点闪念的工夫，对方就自作主张地把他带到了人群中间。

已经有几个观众为佐助的长相亢奋地尖叫起来。

"这下满意了吧？我就知道！嘿—我的眼光很好的！那么、这就开始啦！"

金发男人蓝色的眼睛在广场彩灯的照耀下明亮地闪烁着。他像是完全没有留意到佐助脸上的愠怒，只是朝着周围的观众（佐助注意到几乎都是女性）欣然道，一副对什么跃跃欲试的样子。观众显然因为不知道是什么的原因为他的出现而兴奋地窃窃私语着，有几个甚至还大声地尖叫着一些什么。（什么鬼？佐助心想，她们刚刚喊的是"亲一个"吗？）

说不上是这种不明所以的状况还是对方的自作主张让他更烦躁，佐助相当不忿地从对方手里挣开，"你在做什么？请问我认识你吗？"

他将自己的恼意藏在压低的声音里。如果眼神可以杀人，大概金发男人已经死了几百次了。

金发男人看样子是打算表演什么，原本低头专注地在音乐列表里搜寻着，因为他的问题嘴角忽然咧开，抬头朝他短暂地笑了一下—那表情灿烂得不可思议，似乎完全没有被佐助威胁的目光影响，"你为什么这么紧张？我不会吃了你，只是借用你本人一会儿工夫而已。而且我可以保证，过一会儿你就不会抱怨了。"

佐助冷哼一声，低声道，"你这是'借用'的态度吗？"他的嘴角讽刺地勾了一下，"谁知道你是什么人？偶像明星还可以是杀人犯，更别提我根本不认识你。"

金发男人轻笑起来，就像是佐助说了什么很好笑的事一样，"天呐—你的疑心病这么严重的吗？"他顽皮地朝佐助眨了眨眼睛，"就算我真的是什么杀人狂魔，我也不会当街表演人彘的，因为那不有趣。所以你放心好了。"

放心？

佐助只想掉头离开，离这个莫名其妙的家伙越远越好。只可惜他的周围被观众围得水泄不通，佐助暗忖他如果现在就冲出去，有多大概率可以在完全走开以前不被任何人阻拦。

或者干脆就让这个男人自己尴尬去好了。不管要他做什么，佐助都打定主意绝不配合。

"我可以碰你吗？"

"什么？"

背景音乐的前奏从扩音器里响起来的时候，佐助听到对方忽然问了一句什么—但他并不确定自己听得是否准确，而接下来的时间，也没有机会再去追问了。

观察了不到十秒钟，佐助就彻底地意识到了这是什么—

钢管舞。

他·该·死·的·是·认·真·的·吗？

佐助狠狠地瞪着对方，而金发男人只是朝他玩笑似的挑了挑眉，在一手搭在他肩膀上时，释放出那种热情洋溢的气场。认真说，佐助没有任何经验可以比较—谁该死的会经常有这种机会做人形钢管？更不要提近距离的看另一个人跳舞。说得好像他经常有机会看任何表演一样，佐助自嘲道—但他能够感觉到，当金发的男人开始他的第一个动作时，那种令人鸡皮疙瘩都立起来的战栗，以他为中心的空气都像是为此而发生了质的变化。佐助不自觉地屏住呼吸，身体下意识地为那种不由自主地战栗而僵硬起来。与之相对的，金发男人似乎察觉到了他的僵硬，在靠近他的时候，动作反而因为音乐渐强变得更加肆无忌惮起来。

操。

佐助忍耐着翻白眼的冲动。一部分的他自己很想把对方推得远远的，那撩人的顶胯和扭腰的动作意味着什么，他不需要特地分辨就可以明白—神经已经突突跳着，警铃大作，身周的空气也为此（可能也是因为观众的欢呼和尖叫）而沸腾起来；另一部分的他自己又忍不住用自己的目光持久地注视着对方，注视着那因为自信时刻勾着的嘴角，和那神采飞扬的眼角眉梢。在他们刚照面的时候，佐助就注意到对方有着奇异、不同寻常却天然讨人喜欢的长相，现在有那样自信的微笑加持，更加让人移不开视线。即使是在跳这样充满色情意味的舞，对方举手投足间也依然是清新而爽利的帅气，没有丝毫的忸怩和拘谨。

那就像是不管过了多久，不管年长几何，都可以像少年一样依然天真、依然纯粹的气质。算得上阅人无数的自己竟然轻易无法辨别出他的年龄，那让佐助不由得产生了几分好奇。

尽管。他插着口袋站着的姿势依然没有任何改变。

"你终于在享受了吗？"

对方忽然在凑近他的那一拍里低声问道，热息洒在佐助的颈侧，那敏感的触觉令佐助和他的目光短暂地相交了一下。但佐助只是冲对方勾了下嘴角，什么都没有说。他不需要说什么。音乐已经进入高潮，接近尾声。金发男人大约因为他的神情变化，脸上的笑容更加灿烂了。他抽身而去，卖弄地故意解开了黑色马甲和牛仔裤的扣子，手掌有意地沿着自己的胸口抚了下去—不出所料地带出了观众中间的又一阵疯狂的尖叫声，音乐也在这一刻以一连串密集的鼓点而在结尾爆开。

欢呼声和喝彩声似乎经久不息。佐助看着对方脸上挂着大大的微笑，一边简单地整理一下自己的衣服，一边向四周的观众鞠躬致意。他的呼吸仍很急促，身体随之起伏着，佐助还看得到沿着他面部轮廓滑下去的汗珠。观众中间有人在喊"安可"，金发男人闻言做了个鬼脸，调侃道："饶我了吧！再安可下去，我恐怕这个黑发的帅哥就想要掐死我了—我十分怀疑他现在已经就在这么想了。"

他说着扭过头来看佐助，佐助则嘲讽地挑了下眉，"你拉我过来的时候，似乎并没有担心过这个。"

对方几乎立刻朝他瞪大眼睛—似乎是完全没有料想到佐助会这么不配合，前排的观众甚至为佐助的话而引起一片哄笑，引得金发男人有些窘迫地挠挠脖子，甚至耳朵都微红了。佐助为对方的这个反应而感到一点满意，转而故意问，"请问，我现在可以走了吗？"

"等一下！我、你、那个…"

似乎金发的男人急切地打算说什么，却又忽然意识到观众还没有完全散去，于是又反复地致礼很多次，肯定地宣布自己今晚的表演完全结束了。他在给几个留恋不舍的（可能）粉丝签名中间仍频频地望向佐助这边，那样子似乎在担心着佐助随时会消失一样。

佐助知道依照他先前的那种疲惫和烦躁，自己早该在人群散去时即刻离开才对。只是，看着对方那个似乎在意着他的什么的眼神，佐助一步也没有动。职业习惯让他对人的情绪变化格外敏感，他能想见如果自己就此走开，金发男人会是怎样的心情—尽管他暂时还不明白自己为什么会顾及对方是什么心情。

管它叫"不想后悔"好了。

况且，他现在的心情和之前相比好了很多，这让一部分耐心又回到了他的身上。

ooo

"嘿，你还在这。"

送走了最后一个观众以后，金发男人走到他身边来，神情中流露出一点惊讶和一点腼腆。佐助瞥了他一眼，仅仅用着陈述事实的语气道，"需要我提醒你吗？是你说要我等一下的。"

对方闻言怔了一下，旋即贱兮兮地挤眉弄眼，用手肘顶了顶他肩膀，"我是没有想到，你居然会是那种会乖乖照办的类型—明明之前还紧张得好像我还要杀了你一样，所以你现在确定我不是坏人了吗？"

"除非如果我因为做了人形钢管而死了的话，那就另当别论。"佐助反唇相讥。

不知道哪里戳到了对方的笑点，金发男人扑哧大笑起来，"靠！你别逗我笑！我的脸已经开始发痛了。我刚刚就在想，你的确喜欢我的表演，对吧？虽然你看上去没什么反应—你刚刚太酷了！顺便说，你真的太酷了。我敢说刚刚的表演就因为是你所以才会那么成功的。要是换了其他人，我猜他们绝对坚持不了那么久。"

"你这是在夸我吗？谢谢。"佐助干巴巴地评论道，"不过，我宁可被提前告知自己要扮演什么角色，也不要那样像个白痴一样的站在那里直到一切开始。"

"但那样就不有趣了—"金发的家伙甚至微微撅了点嘴，而佐助发现自己居然疯狂到认为这个过分可爱的表情和对方很配，"没有惊喜的表演就像没有高潮的性，而且你当时的表情变化，真的让我很有成就感。"说着对方又朝他咧嘴笑起来，"今天晚上谢谢你，我很庆幸自己能在人群中发现你—为了感谢你，我请你喝一杯吧？"

"你要请我喝酒？"佐助挑起眉，"你成年了吗？"

"嘿！"对方立刻抗议起来，"我十月份就要满25岁了好吗！不过呃…谢谢？我就当你夸我好了—的确有人说我比看上去要年纪小很多。"他说着有些不好意思地蹭了蹭自己的鼻子，"你呢？'大叔'？"

佐助为对方故意嘲讽他的那个称呼发出一声嗤鼻，"我们一样大，除了我上个月才过完25岁生日这一点。"

对方吹了声口哨，"但你看上去要成熟很多。"

"是啊，"佐助漫不经心地嘲讽，"毕竟不是所有人都像某人一样任性妄为，不顾对方的意愿就拉对方来做人形钢管。"

金发男人不忿地撇了撇嘴，板起脸，"那又怎样！你又不是真的在抱怨！而且我都说了要请你喝酒补偿了。"

对方这个带点烦躁的皱眉表情，莫名让佐助的心情变得更好了—也许是因为发现自己竟然能这样轻易地操纵对方的情绪，佐助想。

所以他顿了顿，转而放缓了语气，颔首道，"嗯，我不是。"

金发男人闻言盯着他看了几秒，就又咧开嘴角，心满意足地笑起来。

那之后他们结伴离开了广场，走不多远，进了一家叫Helicopter的酒吧，在吧台前坐了下来。这里距离佐助的公寓只有一个街区的距离，他很熟悉—也是在佐助的提议下他们才选择来这里。金发男人在坐下来前，将背后的吉他琴盒立在脚边放好—佐助在离开前的那一刻，看到对方背起吉他，才知道今晚安可的钢管舞表演根本是对方心血来潮的即兴发挥，而这家伙的主业原本是民谣乐手，今天的表演也大多是他自己原创的音乐。

在他们拿到酒水单以后，对方就开始不安分地四处打量起来，间或和酒保随意地攀谈了几句，直到那个姓山崎的酒保愉快地给他们送来啤酒，为金发男人的俏皮话而摇头笑着走开。不是说佐助会介意，只是在这互动中间，他察觉到对方大概是那种和任何人都很容易相处的类型。

"我忽然发现我们还没有做自我介绍。"当对方的注意力转回到佐助身上时，忽然道。

"你有那么迫切地想叫我的名字吗？"佐助随口调侃。

"切…"金发男人撅起嘴，将脸颊靠在啤酒瓶口上，歪头看他，"我敢肯定，你一定是那种很难相处的类型。"

"的确不像你那么容易。"佐助故意在"容易"两个字上加重了一点语气，他确信对方一定理解了他在表达的意思—那两颊在偏昏暗的光线中依稀可以分辨出一点红晕。

这可真新鲜。佐助想。

"我才不是！"金发男人反驳的气势之弱，完全表达出了截然相反的含义，而且显然他自己也意识到了这一点，"好吧—也许我就是很容易接近，但我没有你想象的那么容易。"他坚持地为自己辩解着。而佐助只觉得对方这个挣扎的样子很有趣。

"宇智波佐助。"他道，"我的名字。"

对方像是没有料到他会忽然说这个一样，冲他眨了眨眼睛，鲜见的没有立刻开口。

"你？"佐助简单地抬了下眉毛。

"漩涡…"对方刚要开口，忽然移开了视线，隐约露出一个带点挣扎的表情—佐助只在自己的病人将要说出一些尴尬的细节的情境下见过这种神情，这令他多少感到了一些费解。就见金发男人停顿了片刻以后，重新将视线重新和他相交在一起，眼睛里笑意逐渐蔓延开来，"我是说…我叫漩涡鸣人。很高兴认识你，宇智波。"

"我不能说自己很高兴认识你。"佐助喝了口酒，藏起自己想要上扬的嘴角，"至少半个小时以前不行。说真的，你究竟为什么找上我？要找人做'钢管'，那么多粉丝观众，随便你挑吧？而且他们任何一个人都比我要乐意的多。"

"为什么—你这么在意这个问题？管它叫'命运'不好吗？"漩涡鸣人啜了一口啤酒，放松地一手托腮，朝他抬了抬眉毛，"我正闪念想要跳舞，你就刚好从我面前经过了—一个美丽的巧合，我们现在还因此并肩坐在这里喝酒。如果我没有那个念头，你也没有从那里途径，我没有尝试叫住你，或者你根本没有耐心等我开始，可能这仅仅是就个和往常没什么两样的普通的夜晚，结束于独自一个人在房间里睡着。相比而言，现在这样要好太多了，不是吗？"

"真浪漫，几乎就像个童话故事。"佐助的评价里带着淡淡的嘲讽，他扫了眼漩涡鸣人脸上的微笑，"不过—你怎么知道我没有在和别人约会的？我不一定是一个人。"

他基本上是故意这样问的。

"所以…"漩涡鸣人闻言迟疑了一下，好奇地打量他，"你其实在和什么人约会吗？"

那应该不是个错觉，佐助想，他确实在对方的语气里听出了一丝低落。

"为什么你听到我可能在和什么人约会会情绪低落？"佐助几乎是职业惯性一样地提出问题。

"因为，"漩涡鸣人收回了视线，抿了抿唇，才道，"那样…就很令人悲伤了。我在广场上瞥到你的时候，你整个人都被阴郁笼罩着，和周围欢快的气氛几乎格格不入。我当时有种感觉，我应该做点什么驱散你那种压抑的情绪，而我知道音乐可以—音乐总是可以让人放松下来。如果你在和什么人约会，你应该告诉她你的感受，这样你才能获得帮助。"

佐助几乎有种荒谬的错觉，就好像这家酒吧其实是他的诊室，而他正坐在以往他的病人所坐的沙发软椅上，而眼前的金发的男人是他的咨询师。只是这种荒谬可笑的感觉，又因为杂糅了其他的情绪而变得复杂难辨。佐助忽然有种想笑的冲动—他完全没有料到对方会说这样的话出来，不过他没有发出声响，而是就着啤酒将那点情绪起伏吞进了腹中。

他仅仅勾起了一点嘴角。

"听你刚刚这样说，我会以为我们中间你才是那个心理医生。"佐助说着，不意外看到对方突然朝他看过来，那双清澈透明的蓝眼睛惊讶地睁大了一点。接着佐助又道，"而且，事先说明，我没有在和任何人约会。"

漩涡鸣人张了张嘴，却没有说出任何内容，圆圆的眼睛则为此闪烁了一下。佐助朝他挑眉，表达着询问的意思，而对方狼狈地吞了口酒，脸渐渐在沉默中变得红了起来。

"我…啊啊啊—我、我真是个白痴…"漩涡鸣人说着突然埋头下去，将通红的脸藏在两臂与吧台之间，手指暴躁地抓着他后脑乱翘的头发，"我居然会以为你…我真是—忘记这件事吧！就当这件事没有发生过！啊啊啊—这该死的也太尴尬了！！！刚刚我到底在想什么！神啊—来一道闪电让我彻底失忆吧！"

佐助彻底被对方这个反应娱乐到，忍笑到腹痛的程度，他的肩膀因为憋笑而颤抖着，而在这中间，漩涡鸣人窘迫地抬头扫了他一眼，几乎因为看见他在笑而露出一种惊喜又羞赧的复杂表情，转而激动地将那瓶酒一口气灌到底。

只是等他放下酒瓶时，佐助身体的轻颤依然没有停止，脸上的笑意反而更加明显了。

"好吧…至少，我该高兴我能娱乐到你。"漩涡鸣人自嘲地翻了翻眼睛，就像是认命了一样，呻吟道，"我发誓这简直是我有记忆以来最尴尬的经历了。就连在表演里不小心被电线绊倒这种出糗都不算什么了。我究竟为什么会这么认为—认为你有抑郁症的倾向的？干脆让我死了吧！"

佐助在对方的这一系列反应中，感受了一点不可抗拒的温暖和柔软。他不会怪漩涡会错意—毕竟他结束工作以后的状态总是那样，充满负面情绪，让人避之不及。他也并不想抱怨漩涡多管闲事—像金发男人这样会为了几乎不相关的人而担忧的人是极少的，因而也就显得格外珍贵。他做心理医生以来接触到的病人，多数都是因为遭到身边最亲密的人的冷漠和忽视，才使得病情加剧症状反复。关注和在意，是所有人本能中极度渴望却又很难轻易获得的东西，而做医生，多数时候，提供的也不过是短暂的一段时间里的全神贯注。

只是那种付出从来都不是对等的—每当看着病人挣扎的、忧郁的、绝望的神情时，佐助知道自己的情感被更深地掩埋在了无人可及的地方。职业操守不允许他动容、不允许他共情，那常常让他的神经麻木而疲惫，他的理性可以毫无障碍的运转，他仍然可以感知、分析、处理并提供有效的解决方式，但与此同时他的感情就像一潭不起波澜的死水。

"谢谢。"

佐助忽然道。

"诶？为了什么？"漩涡不解地眨眨眼睛。

佐助没有解释，而是用目光打量着对方，在那双明亮的眼睛中寻找着他也不知道是否存在的答案，直到漩涡挠挠脸，近乎不知所措地避开了他的视线为止。

"不过，你还是没有告诉我真正的理由。"佐助忽然道。

"诶？…哈！"漩涡鸣人闻言重新笑起来，"好吧，实话说，其实是因为安可的时候，有观众提议了真心话大冒险，大冒险的结果就是要邀请一个路人来跳钢管—不过，你是怎么知道那不是真正的理由的？"

佐助听到这个理由就彻底的无言以对了，他板着脸，甚至没有费心回答他的问题。他努力假装自己并不认识对方，默默地喝光自己那点瓶底，放任漩涡鸣人在那里嚣张的为他的反应捧腹。佐助懒得理他，招手叫来了酒保。

"给我一杯Tequila。"

他不知道该不该意外漩涡鸣人还顾得上举手附议。

ooo

在短短这一点接触的时间里见识过名叫漩涡鸣人的男人的种种表情和反应中间，也许眼下这一种是最有趣的—在他们离开酒吧以后，一个醉醺醺的漩涡鸣人居然突发奇想爬到人行道旁的石墩上盘腿坐了下来。

"白痴…你现在是在羞辱你自己。"佐助无奈道—甚至有点后悔自己没有阻止这家伙喝烈酒，"别怪我没有提醒你。"

"…你走开！我想要这么做，就要这么做。"漩涡幼稚鬼一样地嘘他，取出吉他，将琴箱随便立在了石墩边上。

佐助在感到好笑的同时替对方感到了尴尬。虽然路上已经没什么行人了，但这种和小孩没什么两样的举动，实在不适合一个已经快要25岁的成年人。不过，他也并没有那个力气将对方从那里拽下来。酒劲令佐助有些轻微的眩晕，而盘腿坐在那方形石墩上的漩涡，因为微醺而显得比正常人重了好几倍。他拽着对方T恤的衣领，使了使劲，埋头调弦的漩涡仍然纹丝不动，乃至于不耐烦地将他的手拍开。佐助不满地发出了声嗤鼻，过不多会儿就决定放弃了，干脆抱臂靠在旁边的栏杆上，等对方即兴表演到他满意为止。

那不是什么跌宕起伏的旋律，也不像之前跳舞时那样节奏鲜明，只是几组安静的和弦。琴箱的嗡鸣在静默的空气中荡开，像是在低声倾诉一段故事，温情而动人。佐助在乐声中不知不觉地沉静下来。夜风习习，将他略长的刘海吹乱，但他没有动，视线仍低垂着，半阖着眼睛，脑海中纷扰的思绪像是被这简单的旋律驱散了，他感到了内心中的一点平和。

久违的平和。

佐助能感觉到对方的视线从某个时刻起落在了自己身上，他没有扭头去看，直到身旁的人低声轻哼了一段旋律以后，浅浅地吸了口气：

"Baby tell me everything you tried to say to him.

It makes it easier when you know someone is listening and,

I've got up mind, to stay here by your side.

I'm not going anywhere until I heard you say the word. "

他的歌声令佐助惊讶地转过头去，不期然对上漩涡因为笑而弯成月牙形的眼睛。那微哑而低沉的声音，和他讲话时候的声线相似，没有任何赘余的矫饰，却混合了成年人的温柔和少年人的清澈，像是带有魔力般磁性，像是一粒细小的石子投入心湖。

究竟是歌声还是酒精更令人沉醉不得而知，佐助看着对方随着节奏小幅度地晃动着身体，时不时低头去看拨弄琴弦的手指，时不时又抬起头来朝他微笑。他知道对方的眉眼很好看，是那种清爽而讨人喜欢的好看，这一会儿，在一盏昏沉的路灯下，却像是藏有漫天星晨般，吸引着他的视线—他见过他活力四射的样子，像现在这样截然相反的安静，却丝毫没有减损他辐射出来的能量。佐助想自己现在大概可以理解为什么只是街头表演，漩涡鸣人的身边却可以聚集那样多的人。

—有的人生来就是为了闪耀而存在的。

"Baby you could never shame me with the things you'd like to do.

What's getting off your chest until I'd like to do them too and,

You'll never know what's inside someone's soul.

I'm not going anywhere until I heard you say the word."

歌词唱到最后旋律渐渐淡化到无，只剩一点漫不经心的拨弦的声音衬托在背后，听上去就像是一段真实的诉说。佐助的视线停驻在对方身上，直到又一阵，乐声渐渐停下来。余音缭绕中间，对方低垂的头重新抬了起来。

佐助为金发男人脸上那一点迷蒙的微笑而不自主地屏住了呼吸。

"…怎么样？"

那微哑的声音轻快地问，漩涡鸣人期待地朝他抬起眉，却像是早已知晓答案般，带着恼人的自信。佐助抿紧嘴，没有回答，因为有某种藏在心底的迫切浮现出来。手指不自觉地动了动，似乎打算伸出去触碰什么，但被他攥紧拳遏制住了。佐助既没有移开视线，也没有进一步的做点什么，因为他仍在分辨那种迫切究竟是什么。漩涡歪了歪头，又发出了一声询问的鼻音，催促着，佐助却有种自己只要开口就会彻底"输"了的错觉。

但是，他会输掉什么呢？

他的心理防线早就不知道在什么时候被卸下被解除了。这远不是他一向和别人相处的方式—当然不是说在他的生活中，除了病人之外真的有那么多"别人"，就不要提能够走到他身边来的更是屈指可数。当漩涡鸣人说他不好相处时，佐助没有反驳，就是因为他知道那的确是事实。工作让他能够轻易地看穿任何人，与之相对的是，他从不会展示自己的内心给任何人，大多数人在刚要靠近他的时候就会被他拒绝。

不过也许只是因为大多数人都放弃得太快了。

因为。他们的给予都是有目的的索取。

佐助沉默地走到漩涡鸣人的面前，对方正充满好奇和期待的仰头打量着他，佐助可以从他微红的两颊和有些涣散的双眼中分辨出仍未驱散的醉意。但至少比他刚开始即兴表演时要清醒得多。

脑海中一闪即逝的是对方自我介绍时那个挣扎的神情，领悟到那是什么的佐助不由得勾起一点嘴角。

"…你为什么不说话？"漩涡看着他一言不发，终于开口发问。

"你刚刚…那是在引诱我吗？"佐助状似不经意地问着，两手扶在石墩的边缘，倾身向对方靠近，直到跨越了边界距离，进入了对方的私人领域。

漩涡蓦地睁大了眼睛，却并没有露出那种被冒犯的表情，而是微不察地吞咽了一下，"如果…我说'是'呢？"

佐助为他的诚实窃笑了一下，让两个人靠得更近了，"我还以为你会更直接来着。"

近到失焦的距离下，对方的笑反而变得很模糊，佐助只依稀辨认得出那上扬的嘴角，"我直接邀请你了，而且至少有两次，记得吗？那就是为什么我们现在在这的原因。"

那声音里带着的笑意，令佐助轻微的感到眩晕。他的视线集中在了对方微微湿润的嘴唇上，而漩涡在意识到他的视线的同时，舔了舔那里—这让佐助忍不住又为对方这个直接的反应轻笑了下。

"你知道你那么做的时候，是在下意识暗示我要主动做点什么吧？"佐助歪了歪头，退开一点，和那双湛蓝的眼睛对视。漩涡鸣人不甘示弱地回视他，挑眉道，"你可以告诉我更多，医生。"

"用权威化的称呼方式，通常是人们在察觉到失去心理优势的状态时下意识的抵抗反应。"佐助一本正经地说着，察觉到对方有往后倾身的意图，他又补充道，"别往后退—那依然是个典型的防御姿态，只能证明你现在内心当中已经开始觉得我不可抗拒了。"

漩涡张了张嘴，似乎想要反驳，最后却只说，"我现在彻底相信了…你的确是心理医生，是不是？"

佐助则得意地笑道，"所以你不否认我不可抗拒这点吗？"

"…你个混蛋，"漩涡嘟囔着抱怨，"还是聪明得过头、好看得过分的那种。"

佐助仅仅挑了下眉，"嗯…我该说谢谢吗？"

漩涡冲他翻了个白眼，愤愤不平地扭过脸去抿紧嘴不说话了。佐助单纯地注视着他，尽管知道自己的笑意已经泄漏了出去，却没有任何阻止的念头。遑论在他的视线影响下，对方的脸和耳朵一寸寸的发起烧泛起红来。佐助为此感到不止一点的满意。

只是他这种单方面的享受，很快就被对方突如其来的举动搅乱了—当他的衣领被漩涡大力的揪住，当他的身体不由得向对方倾过去，当漩涡将他柔软湿润而温热的嘴唇以一种冲撞挤压的方式贴在他的嘴唇上时，当那令人醺然微醉的酒气与彼此身上的热意卷在一起时，视野里的一切都像是全部褪去了颜色。当佐助反应过来时，他的手指已经沿着对方后脑的发际线深入到那蓬乱而精神的金发中，他的嘴唇已经主动分开加深了这个吻。他没有拒绝，不如说，那恰好是他内心中隐秘而迫切地期望的事。

但又有谁能料到，他期望的东西，会是从一支不期而遇的钢管舞开始发展的呢？


End file.
